


Crazy in Love

by MarsHunter06



Series: Everybody Talks [4]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Geoff is the og duncney stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: Geoff has a pretty sweet life. His relationship with Bridgette is great, he just turned 19 with a killer party, oh and Duncan and Courtney are back on again. Life’s great!
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Series: Everybody Talks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193095
Kudos: 17





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought I posted this already, but clearly I didn’t. My bad, this was written like a year ago

It’s been a year since the last season of Total Drama was filmed, and life was good. Geoff is with the girl of his dreams and he’s working towards his career of being a party coordinator. His family is awesome and his friends are all doing great. Duncan and Courtney even got back together! He couldn’t be more happy for them. He always believed they would find their way back to each other. He knew Bridgette kept in touch with Courtney after their breakup and he stayed friends with Duncan even though their friendship became a little strained after the events of World Tour. Everyone in their original group was rooting for them to realize they were made for each other. Geoff knew Duncan would never be over Courtney—just like how Bridgette is his forever girl. It’s really nice to see them together again.

He had just turned 19, which of course meant throwing an epic party! It was awesome and everyone showed up; they all had a great time. Now it was time to celebrate with some of his best friends from out of town that couldn’t make the party. Normally, he would want to throw another party to make up for it, but his friends were only in town for one night before they had to fly back out to university. He couldn’t fault them for wanting to put education first, besides, there’s always next time! The party  _ never _ ends. 

He meets his friends at a bar where they drink beer and catch up. They were having a blast reliving the past. More people start pouring into the establishment— Geoff has always been able to draw crowds even if it wasn’t intentional. He looks over at the entrance and that’s when he see them: Duncan and Courtney. It was obvious they just got done with their date night from the way they were dressed. No way Duncan would be caught dead in a dress shirt unless it was important, and Courtney is important. She is also dressed up, in a nice red dress. The two head straight to the bar as they continue making eyes at each other. Geoff just smiles; he knows that he and Bridgette are worse. 

Duncan can’t keep his hands off her as the two sit at the bar with their drinks. She rolls her eyes, but laughs at something he says. That was one thing he did notice about them: there was always something for them to talk about. Whereas with Bridgette, sometimes they enjoyed the silence. He tells his friends that he would be right back as he makes his way over to the bar to say hello to the two lovebirds.

“Duncan! Courtney! What’s up dudes!?”

“Geoff, sup brother!”

“Hey, Geoff, what are you doing here?”

“Just out celebrating my birthday with my other friends. They’re in town for tonight!”

“Man, your party was sick. Even Princess here had a great time.”

Courtney elbows Duncan and rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t deny it. She did have fun. She wasn’t sure at first how she would feel about it since the other cast members were also invited, but it didn’t matter. By the time they got there everyone was so trashed they didn’t even remember seeing Courtney there with Duncan. Besides, the media already knew they were back together. There was no hiding their relationship.

“Rad! Glad you two had a great time! You two look nice.”

“Princess and I are out on a date night.”

“We were. Until someone ruined it.”

“Hey, I already said I was sorry okay?”

“No you didn’t, all you said was you’d buy me a drink, which is why we’re here.”

“What’d you do Duncan?”

“Nothing really, just you know did some talking.”

“He threatened our waiter.”

“He wouldn’t keep his eyes off you! Plus he kept flirting!”

“Dude, I totally get it. I would do the same too if that happened with Bridgette.”

Courtney ignores the two and continues to sip on her drink. Geoff knows that Courtney wasn’t really mad, she’s still out here with Duncan and laughing with him. It was clear the waiter crossed a line. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to intrude on the rest of your date night, I’ll see you two on Saturday for our double date!”

As he walks away, he hears them arguing again. Geoff just smiles. That’s their thing. They drive each other crazy, but they’re just as crazy in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone still cares, yes I still ship duncney. I’m just really fighting with my brain to write, it’s a struggle. Send help


End file.
